Zaha Hadid
Dame Zaha Mohammad Hadid, DBE (Arabic: زها حديد‎ Zahā Ḥadīd; born 31 October 1950) is an Iraqi-British architect. She received the Pritzker Architecture Prize in 2004—the first woman to do so—and the Stirling Prize in 2010 and 2011. Her buildings are distinctively neofuturistic, characterised by the "powerful, curving forms of her elongated structures"1 with "multiple perspective points and fragmented geometry to evoke the chaos of modern life".2 She is currently professor at the University of Applied Arts Vienna in Austria. Contents hide * 1 Early life and education * 2 Teaching * 3 Interior architecture and product design * 4 Architectural work ** 4.1 Conceptual projects ** 4.2 Completed projects ** 4.3 Ongoing projects * 5 Critics * 6 Qatar Controversy * 7 Museum exhibitions * 8 Films and videos * 9 Other work * 10 Awards and international recognition ** 10.1 Other awards and honours * 11 See also * 12 References * 13 Further reading * 14 External links §Early life and education Zaha Hadid was born on 31 October 1950 in Baghdad, Iraq. She grew up in one of Baghdad's first Bauhaus-inspired buildings during an era in which "modernism connoted glamour and progressive thinking" in the Middle East.1 She read mathematics at the American University of Beirut before moving to study at the Architectural Association School of Architecture in London, where she met Rem Koolhaas, Elia Zenghelis, and Bernard Tschumi. She worked for her former professors, Koolhaas and Zenghelis, at the Office for Metropolitan Architecture, in Rotterdam, theNetherlands; she became a partner in 1977. Through her association with Koolhaas, she met Peter Rice, the engineer who gave her support and encouragement early on at a time when her work seemed difficult. In 1980, she established her own London-based practice. During the 1980s, she also taught at the gap Association. §Teaching Dame Zaha Hadid has taught at the Harvard Graduate School of Design, where she was the Kenzo Tange Professorship and the Sullivan Chair at the University of Illinois at Chicago's School of Architecture. She also served as guest professor at the Hochschule für bildende Künste Hamburg (HFBK Hamburg), the Knowlton School of Architecture atOhio State University, the Masters Studio at Columbia University, and the Eero Saarinen Visiting Professor of Architectural Design at the Yale School of Architecture. From the year 2000 on Dame Zaha Hadid is a guest professor at The University of Applied Arts – Vienna, in the Zaha Hadid Master Class Vertical-Studio. Zaha was named an honorary member of the American Academy of Arts and Letters and an honorary fellow of the American Institute of Architects. She has been on the board of trustees of The Architecture Foundation. She is currently professor at the University of Applied Arts Vienna in Austria. §Interior architecture and product design Zaha has also undertaken some high-profile interior work, including the Mind Zone at the Millennium Dome in London as well as creating fluid furniture installations within theGeorgian surroundings of Home House private members club in Marylebone, and the Z.CAR hydrogen-powered, three-wheeled automobile. In 2009 she worked with the clothing brand Lacoste, to create a new, high fashion, and advanced boot.3 In the same year, she also collaborated with the brassware manufacturer Triflow Concepts4 to produce two new designs in her signature parametric architectural style. In 2007 Zaha Hadid designed the Moon System Sofa for leading Italian furniture manufacturer B&B Italia.5 §Architectural work Main article: List of works by Zaha Hadid Her architectural design firm, Zaha Hadid Architects, employs more than 350 people, and is headquartered in a Victorian former school building in Clerkenwell, London. §Conceptual projects * Cardiff Bay Opera House (1995), Cardiff, Wales – not realised * Price Tower the extension hybrid project (2002), Bartlesville, Oklahoma – pending §Completed projects Heydar Aliyev Cultural Centre in Baku, Azerbaijan * Vitra Fire Station (1994), Weil am Rhein, Germany * Bergisel Ski Jump (2002), Innsbruck, Austria * Rosenthal Center for Contemporary Art (2003), Cincinnati, Ohio, USA * Hotel Puerta America (2003–2005), Madrid, Spain * BMW Central Building (2005), Leipzig, Germany * Ordrupgaard annexe (2005), Copenhagen, Denmark * Phaeno Science Center (2005), Wolfsburg, Germany * Maggie's Centres at the Victoria Hospital (2006), Kirkcaldy, Scotland * Hungerburgbahn new stations (2007), Innsbruck, Austria * Chanel Mobile Art Pavilion (Worldwide) Tokyo, Hong Kong, New York, London, Paris, Moscow, (2006–08) * Bridge Pavilion (2008), Zaragoza, Spain * Pierresvives (2002–12), Montpellier, France, project architect: Stephane Hof * MAXXI - National Museum of the 21st Century Arts (1998–2010), Rome, Italy.6 Stirling Prize 2010 winner. * Guangzhou Opera House (2010), Guangzhou, People's Republic of China * Sheikh Zayed Bridge (2007–10), Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates * Galaxy SOHO in Beijing, China.7 * London Aquatics Centre (2011), 2012 Summer Olympics, London, United Kingdom * Riverside Museum (2007–11) development of Glasgow Transport Museum, Scotland * CMA CGM Tower (2004–11), Marseilles, France * Evelyn Grace Academy (2006–10) in Brixton, London, UK. Stirling Prize 2011 winner. * Roca London Gallery (2009–11) in Chelsea Harbour, London, United Kingdom * Heydar Aliyev Cultural Centre (2007–12) in Baku, Azerbaijan.8 * Eli and Edythe Broad Art Museum (2010–12), East Lansing, Michigan, USA9 * Library and Learning Center of the Vienna University of Economics and Business Campus * Jockey Club Innovation Tower (2013), Hong Kong * Dongdaemun Design Plaza (2008–2014), Seoul, South Korea10 §Ongoing projects * Salerno Maritime Terminal (2007–2013), Salerno, Italy * King Abdullah Petroleum Studies and Research Center, Designer and main consultant, (under construction), Riyadh, Kingdom of Saudi Arabia * Mandarin Oriental Dellis Cay, Villa D (2012) (private home under construction), Dellis Cay, Turks & Caicos Islands * Napoli Afragola railway station, Italy (completion delayed to 2013)11 * Citylife office tower (Storto) and residentials, Milan, Italy (to be completed by 2014) * Nuragic and Contemporary art museum (2006) (on hold), Cagliari, Italy * d'Leedon, Singapore (2011) * Eleftherias Square in Nicosia, Cyprus * Wangjing SOHO in Beijing, China * New Century City Art Center, Chengdu, China12 * 520 West 28th Street, New York City, United States13 * National Olympic Stadium re-development, Tokyo, Japan * Dominion Tower in Moscow, Russia * Iraqi Parliament Building in Baghdad * 2013 Bottle designed by Zaha Hadid * 2014 qatar 2022 FIFA world cup stadium design * Japan National Stadium by Zaha Hadid In 2010, Hadid was commissioned by the Iraqi government to design the new building for the Central Bank of Iraq. An agreement to complete the design stages of the new CBI building was finalized on 2 February 2012, at a ceremony in London.14 This will be her first project in her native Iraq.15 Other work includes Pierres Vives, the new departmental records building (to host three institutions, namely, the archive, the library and the sports department), for French department Hérault, in Montpellier.16 Hadid's project was named as the best for the Vilnius Guggenheim Hermitage Museum in 2008. She designed the Innovation Tower for Hong Kong Polytechnic University, scheduled for completion in 2013, and the Chanel Mobile Art Pavilion that was displayed in Hong Kong in 2008.171819 She completed a new building for Evelyn Grace Academy in London in 2010.20 §Critics Hadid’s architectural language has been described as "famously extravagant" with many of her projects sponsored by "dictator states".,21 and Rowan Moore described Hadid's Heydar Aliyev Center as "not so different from the colossal cultural palaces long beloved of Soviet and similar regimes". Architect Sean Griffiths characterised Hadid's work as "an empty vessel that sucks in whatever ideology might be in proximity to it".22 Arthistorian Maike Aden criticises in particular the foreclosure of Zaha Hadid's architecture of the MAXXI in Rome towards the public and the urban life that undermines even the most impressive program to open the museum.23 §Qatar Controversy As the architect of the most distinctive stadium for the 2022 FIFA World Cup, Hadid defended her involvement in the project, despite revelations relating to the working conditions imposed on migrant workers in Qatar. She acknowledged that there was a serious problem with the number of migrant workers who have died during construction work related to the World Cup. She also said that she believed it was a problem for the Qatari government to resolve. 24 In August 2014, Hadid sued the New York Review of Books for defamation for publishing an article which included this quote and allegedly accused her of 'showing no concern' for the deaths of workers in Qatar.25Immediately thereafter, the reviewer and author of the piece in which she was accused of showing no concern issued a retraction in which he said "...work did not begin on the site for the Al Wakrah stadium, until two months after Ms Hadid made those comments; and construction is not scheduled to begin until 2015.... There have been no worker deaths on the Al Wakrah project and Ms Hadid's comments about Qatar that I quoted in the review had nothing to do with the Al Wakrah site or any of her projects. I regret the error." 26 §Museum exhibitions * 1978 – Guggenheim Museum, New York * 1983 – Retrospective at the Architectural Association, London * 1985 – GA Gallery, Tokyo * 1988 – Deconstructivist Architecture show at MoMA, New York * 1995 – Graduate School of Design at Harvard University * 1997 – San Francisco MoMA * 2000 – British Pavilion at the Venice Biennale * 2001 – Kunstmuseum, Wolfsburg * 2002 – (10 May – 11 August) Centro nazionale per le arti contemporanee, Rome27 * 2003 – (4 May – 17 August) – MAK – Museum für angewandte Kunst (Museum of Applied Arts) in Vienna * 2006 – (3 June – 25 October) – Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum, New York * 2006 – (1 June – 29 July) – Ma10 Mx Protetch Gallery, Chelsea, NYC * 2007 – (29 June – 25 November) – Design Museum, London * 2011/2012 – (20 September 2011 – 25 March 2012) – Zaha Hadid: Form in Motion at the Philadelphia Museum of Art * 2013–(29 June – 29 September) – Zaha Hadid: World Architecture at the Danish Architecture Center28 §Films and videos * A Day with Zaha Hadid (2004). A 52 minute documentary where Zaha Hadid discusses her current work while taking the camera through her retrospective exhibition "Zaha Hadid has Arrived". Directed by Michael Blackwood.29 §Other work * 2008: She created EGA Evelyn And Grace Academy[clarification needed] * On 2 January 2009, she was the guest editor of the BBC's flagship morning radio news programme, Today.30 She is also on the editorial board of the Encyclopædia Britannica.[citation needed] * 2009 : Zaha Hadid graduation speech §Awards and international recognition In 2002, she won the international design competition to design Singapore's one-north master plan. In 2005, her design won the competition for the new city casino of Basel, Switzerland.[citation needed] In 2004, Zaha became the first female and first Muslim31 recipient of the Pritzker Architecture Prize, architecture's equivalent of the Nobel Prize. In 2006, she was honoured with a retrospective spanning her entire work at the Guggenheim Museum in New York; that year she also received an Honorary Degree from the American University of Beirut. In 2008, she ranked 69th on the Forbes list of "The World's 100 Most Powerful Women".32 In 2010, she was named by Time as an influential thinker in the 2010 TIME 100 issue.33 In September 2010, the British magazine New Statesman listed Zaha Hadid at number 42 in their annual survey of "The World's 50 Most Influential Figures 2010".34 Hadid was appointed Commander of the Order of the British Empire (CBE) in 2002 and Dame Commander of the Order of the British Empire (DBE) in the 2012 Birthday Honours for services to architecture.3536 She was listed as one of the fifty best-dressed over 50s by the Guardian in March 2013.37 Three years later, she was assessed as one of the 100 most powerful women in the UK by Woman's Hour on BBC Radio 4.38 She won the Stirling Prize two years running: in 2010, for one of her most celebrated works, the Maxxi in Rome,39 and in 2011 for the Evelyn Grace Academy, a Z‑shapes school in Brixton, London.40 She is also the designer of the Dongdaemun Design Plaza & Park in Seoul, South Korea, which was the centerpiece of the festivities for the city's designation as World Design Capital 2010. The complex was completed in March 2014. §Other awards and honours : This article incorporates information from the equivalent article on the ''German Wikipedia.'' * 1982: Gold Medal Architectural Design, British Architecture for 59 Eaton Place, London * 1994: Erich Schelling Architecture Award * 2001: Equerre d'argent Prize, special mention41 * 2002: Austrian State Prize for Architecture for Bergiselschanze * 2003: European Union Prize for Contemporary Architecture for the Strasbourg tramway terminus and car park at Hoenheim in Strasbourg, France * 2003: Commander of the Civil Division of the Order of the British Empire (CBE) For services to Architecture * 2004: Pritzker Prize * 2005: Austrian Decoration for Science and Art42 * 2005: German Architecture Prize for the central building of the BMW plant in Leipzig * 2005: Designer of the Year Award for Design Miami * 2005: RIBA European Award for BMW Central Building43 * 2006: RIBA European Award for Phaeno Science Centre44 * 2007: Thomas Jefferson Medal in Architecture * 2008: RIBA European Award for Nordpark Cable Railway44 * 2009: Praemium Imperiale * 2010: RIBA European Award for MAXXI45 * 2012: Jane Drew Prize for her "outstanding contribution to the status of women in architecture"46 * 2012: Jury member for the awarding of the Pritzker Prize to Wang Shu in Los Angeles, CA. * 2013: 41st Winner of the Veuve Clicquot UK Business Woman Award47 * 2013: Elected international member, American Philosophical Society48 Category:1950 births